Laila and Albert
Laila and her partner Albert are a mamodo team that appear in Ancient Mamodo arc. Laila and Albert are a team that appear after Zatch and friends defeat Victoream. Laila asks them if they're the intruders. Laila plays a part in defeating Zofis. After the battle with Zofis, Laila asks Zatch to burn her book. Before she disappears, she kisses Albert on the cheek for being a good partner. Laila Not much is known about Laila, except the fact that she was turned to stone a thousand years before the current battle for mamodo kingand she appears to be the youngest of the ancient mamodo. Laila uses a moon wand that she draws out of her dress, to attack, which is ironic because the name Laila means "born at night" or "dark-haired beauty." Laila seems to be quite forgetful, as in episode 79, or chapter 147, she struggles to remember the traps set in the ruins. Appearance Laila has purple hair and eyes, and has horns that are much bigger than Gash's as they can clearly be seen sticking out of her hair. Her outfit consists of a dress that is also purple, although navy blue in video games. On the middle part of her dress, there's a crescent moon design which she puts her hand on to draw out the moon wand she uses for spells. Her footwear consists of pink socks and purple shoes. Albert Albert(Laila's partner) is first controlled by Zofis. He is not able to talk unless he is reading a spell. After the Stone of Moonlight is destroyed, we see how strong Laila and Albert are. In episode 78, Albert seems to know what's going on with Laila even though he has not completely awakened. His quote in school is "School is kinda of boring anyway" making people think he is intelligent,but doesn't really like school. When freed by Penny, he seems to remember what happened before that, making it seem the book had to be burned after the Stone Of Moonlight was destroyed in order to remember. Appearance Albert is a tall 14 year old. He is taller than Kiyo. He has blond hair in a Kiyo style. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt, he also wears jeans and brown shoes. Spells *'Migron': Laila carries a crescent moon-shaped wand from which she can fire a beam of energy. *'Mi Migron': She not only uses it to attack, but to get from one place to another as well. *'Mishield': Laila can create a moon-shaped shield emenating from her wand. *'Or Migurga': She fires a spinning crescent moon from her wand. She can also direct its path of movement. *'Raja Migsen': Similar to the above spell except much larger/strengthened. *'Miberna Ma Migron': This spell causes many crescent moons, like the one on her wand to surround an enemy. Beams of energy can connect the cresent moon's together and trap an opponent. Laila can control the movement of these moons by calling out the German Alphabet. Albert can command them to either "connect", "spin" or "fire. But the more attacks they use the cresent moon's numbers decrease. *'Miberuna Shin Miguron': Dozens of crescent-moons emenating light appear in the sky, used in conjunction with Pamoon's Faruseeze Baaron and Victoream's Shin Chaajiru Imisudon. Trivia *Laila makes a appearance in episode 89 where Fologore is thinking of a plot in a movie. *In a chapter in the Zatch Bell! manga we see that the way Laila knows his name is by looking at his passport. *Some believe that Laila might be related to Zatch and Zeno. The reason why is because They have the same shape head. Category:Characters